1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device having preferable heat dissipating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a notebook computer has advantages such as small dimensions, being light in weight and easy to carry, it is widely used nowadays. However, more and more functions of the notebook computer are required by users, and thus the system configurations of the notebook computers are varied day by day.
Although the number of the systems configured in the notebook computer increases day by day, the size of the notebook computer is required to be smaller and smaller. To meet the two conflicting requirements, the systems in the notebook computer are crowded, and there is no enough space to dissipate heat generated by the systems effectively. Thus, the heat generated by the systems is easy to be accumulated and is not easy to be dissipated, and this may affect the operation effect of the notebook computer.